The invention relates in general to the technical field of efficiently implementable cryptographic methods. More precisely, the invention relates to a method for the efficient check whether a value represents a prime number. The invention is particularly suitable for the use in a portable data carrier. Such a portable data carrier can be e.g. a chip card (smart card) in different designs or a chip module or a comparable limited-resource system.